


Wax On, Wax Off

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jared is awesome, Waxing sucks, family sucks, so are the Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Domestic silly argument between a loving couple





	Wax On, Wax Off

You knew that your family was uptight and that they would always find something to pick on you for. You had always been the black sheep of the family. Never as successful as your brother or as pretty as you sister. No matter what life decisions you made they seemed to be wrong. Every time you saw them it was something new too.

First, they disapproved that you decided to marry an actor. You sister had even said straight to your face it was only a matter of time before he was going to cheat on you with someone younger and prettier guest starring on his show. You hadn’t minded that one too much though. No matter what they said,   it couldn’t make your trust or love for Jared waver. He had never give you a reason to doubt him, and you didn’t need their approval to love him. He was good for you and you for him. You knew you could face whatever was thrown at you as long as you faced it together, your family included.

So when they bitched at you for quitting your job and choosing to be a stay at home mom for your two sons, Lucas and Sebastian, you hadn’t cared. Then you had been a bad mom because you didn’t raise your kids to be seen and not heard. Your family had pretty much told you that you were going to fail when you had decided that you wanted to start a kid’s clothing line last year, but you hadn’t. With Jared’s support and the love of the fandom that would do anything for him, you had had an amazing start to your new business, which your sister and her husband especially resented.

You had no idea why you always pulled out the stops every time you were going to have dinner with the 6 of them, but you did. Maybe if you looked great and the boys put forward their best side, then everything would be fine for just one night. So you went to the hairdresser. You bought a new dress. You dressed the boys in clothes from your line. You waxed and plucked and made sure the house looked amazing. So when Jared showed up last minute after being out with Jensen all day, you were already in a foul mood. He had quickly changed his clothes and come back down stairs just as you family arrived.

“Oh Y/N I had no idea you let hobo’s stay over,” your sister mocked as soon as she saw Jared who just shrugged it off, sending you a calming smile. That comment however had set the tone for the rest of the night, and you had gotten increasingly moody. When your family finally left and Jared had gone upstairs to tuck in the boys, you were fuming. You worked on the dishes hoping that manual labor would help get your mind off tonight, but your anger only grew. What was worse was that you couldn’t even blame your family. They always behaved like this, and you had learned to live with it. Jared however, you expected more from.

You knew it wasn’t fair to turn your anger against him, but you needed an outlet. You needed someone you could scream at, someone whom you knew would let you behave like a lunatic for a the night and still love you in the morning.

So when he wrapped his arms around you, you instantly hit your hands down into the sink full of water, making it go all over the place. You twirled around with a glare, facing a very surprised and hurt looking Jared, who had instantly released you.

“You know them Jared. You had to know something like this would happen. I have been running around all day making sure me and the boys looked presentable, and you just waltz in 20 minutes before they arrive and come down stairs looking like this,” you hissed, motioning to his face.

Jared’s eyes opened wide, clearly shocked by your sudden hostility. “Looking like what?”

“Urgh!” you screamed, glaring holes into your husband. How could he be so damn oblivious to his own appearance. “You haven’t cut your hair or shaved in over a month!”

“It’s hiatus.”

Jared looked so bewildered that, had you not been so high on your anger, you would have hugged him and told him it was okay, that you loved him no matter what. It didn’t matter what your family said, and it honestly didn’t. You didn’t care that he was an unshaven mess. He was your loving, sweet, dorky mess, and you wouldn’t want him any other way. Still his lack of grooming for certain occasions pissed you off at times.

“I watch your kids every damn day of the year, and I still find time to shave my legs,” you hissed at him, before deciding the dishes could wait until tomorrow, and you began moving past him. His words, however, made you stop in your tracks, twirling around and sending him a look that surely could kill the elderly and poor of health.

“You wax them. It’s not the same,” he muttered, before looking like he was ready to bite off his own tongue if you could just unhear that.

“Waxing is so much worse Jared!” you groaned before a plan started forming in your head. “Tell you what. I’ll heat up the wax. If you can take me doing both your legs, I won’t mention your beard again all summer.”

Jared swallowed harshly, knowing better than to argue with you when you were in this mood.

“And if I can’t?”

“You shave that damn beard,” you smirked in triumph, without even being sure why it was giving you so much pleasure to see your husband squirm before he reluctantly agreed to your terms.

He wasn’t looking much happier about 20 minutes later  when he was sitting on the edge of your tub in nothing more than his boxers, staring at the hot liquid in the bowl next to you.

“So you know how hot to make that right?” Jared looked at you nervously, and you couldn’t help but laugh. Honestly. you had stopped being mad about 15 minutes ago, and you knew this was beyond ridiculous. You didn’t mind your husband’s unruly summer look, but you were also too stubborn to not go through with this.

“Oh honey, it’s not the applying the wax part you need to worry about,” you smirked up at him. “It is the unsticking it that’s the unpleasant part.”

Jared flinched at your choice of words and you stifled a giggle before you started applying the wax to his right leg. You didn’t cover more than you knew one patch could clear, knowing your husband would crumble quickly.

“You ready?” you asked teasingly, raising your eyebrows when he nodded as he clenched down on the edges of the bathtub so hard his knuckles turned white. “You sure you don’t need something to bite down on dear?” you laughed, making Jared glare at you in frustration.

“Just get it over with,” he grumbled, his stubbornness not letting him back out, even though it was easy for him to tell that your mood was much improved. He knew you would never force him to go through with this, but still, he was dead set on proving he could do this as well as you. With one quick pull, you removed the patch from his leg, taking all his hair with it.

“OOOOUUCH!! SON OF A BITCH!!” Jared flew off the tub, almost knocking you over as he took turns dancing and jumping on one leg around the room, groaning out his pain. “You’re insane! You did that more than once? How do you even get to the other leg?” Jared complained, looking as if an actual hellhound was heading towards him when you held the wax back up, playfully tilting your head looking up at him.

“Oh Jar. We aren’t even halfway done with the first one,” you joked and Jared instantly jumped across the room, getting his razor.

“I’ll shave. You win. No more,” he whined making you fold over laughing.

You were still giggling a little the next day when you, Jared, and the boys went over at the Ackles’ house to use their pool. JJ and and Jensen were already in the pool, while Danneel and the twins were chilling in the shade. As soon as Jensen saw his friend, his eyes opened wide. His position from the pool giving him a perfect view of the bald square on Jared’s leg before looking up to see his beard gone.

“Dude? What the hell happened?” Jensen chuckled, just as Jared snatched his two sons before they went head first in the water without their wings.

“Shut it Ackles,” Jared grumbled, making Danneel send you a questioning look and a smirk.

“Did you wax his leg?” she half whispered to you, and you couldn’t hold back your giggle before whispering back.

“Yep. If you ever get tired of Jensen’s beard, a little wager works wonders,” you smirked before you and Danneel both bursted out laughing, making Jensen eye two of you from the water.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” he mumbled just as Jared and the boys entered the water.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t either if I were you. Whatever Dani says tonight, don’t make any bets with her,” Jared warned, cringing as he recalled the pain from the hairs on his legs being torn out by their roots.


End file.
